The New 8th Spider Rider
by GoldenKarnia
Summary: A new 8th spider has come to Arachna and just in time. There is a new evil and it will force the spider riders to save more than just the Inner world. But there is more than to this rider than meets the eye.
1. Pilot

I don't remember much ,all I remember is a blinding purple light. I awoke with a jerk. I was laying on grass.

"That's strange,I remember being inside a building", I said to myself.

I looked around and thought I was in a dream or hallucinating. The trees weren't trees back home and the sky,the sun didn't look like that.

Suddenly an explosion shook the forest, so much I nearly lost my balance. I don't know why but I ran towards the sonic boom.I heard battle cries of some sort. I stopped on the edge of the woods, near a clearing,and I saw the impossible. I saw two girls in armor riding giant spiders, one in pink the other in purple, fighting a giant machine.

"Spider Riders", I whispered to myself,but that was impossible, they were just a stories told by my Grandpa. Next thing I know ,the machine exploded with a hit of an arrow.

"Good work sis", said the purple spider rider calling her spider to her side.

"You to", said the pink warrior.

I stepped back but a twig snapped under my riders and spiders froze and stopped talking. They looked over at the tree I was hiding.

"Who is there? You know we heard you, "said the two riders in usion, but I stayed frozen.

The riders and there spiders kept advancing towards ran down my riders were nearly about to find me. I took of running. The riders took a shock of surprise and got on there spiders, trying to catch me.

I ran until, I tired. I hid again behind a tree, then I heard the riders.

"Where did she go," said the purple rider,"Do you think that was a spy?"

"Don't know", said her partner.

"Lets split up, and look. We would cover more ground",said the pink rider.

"Right!"said everyone else.

They all ran in different directions. I waited a few minutes until finally coming out of the hiding spot.I started walking a try to get out of here or at least find some clues.I walked for hours trying to find something.

Next thing I know I am flying through the air and hitting the ground,pain developed on one my left sky looked hazy for a second along with black spots in my eyes.I stood up with pain every time I moved. I looked up to see an other machine over me. I tried to run away but I could only manage to drag with the pain in my rib.

"Arachna power". I heard two people screamed.

The two spider riders had come to destroy the machine and maybe me.I didn't know why they would but for the last couple of hours it has been crazy. I still tried to get away,but I moved to slow. The machine grabbed me and carried me away.I screamed until I blacked out into unconsciousness because of my rib.

* * *

I awoke chained onto a table, right side up. It took a while to get my eyes use to the dark.A door opened somewhere behind me.

"How is the prisoner",said a deep voice, that gave me the chills.

"Look for yourself."

The table I was chained to turned around and I faced two cloaked people.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at both of them.

"I don't think so",said the cloaked figure to the left of me.

The other clocked figure went to a wall with stuff on it ,which I couldn't see.I heard something like a machine activating. Seconds later every inch of my body hurt like it was being felt like I screamed until I lost my and more pain kept coming to me until they turned it off a few minutes later.

"Most people wouldn't be able to endure that much pain even a spider rider,"said the cloaked man that stayed to watch my after he said those words the room shook. An other cloaked man entered the room.

He said,"We are under attack master."

"Well stop it," there leader yelled.

The wall in front of me caved in crashing down and then I went into a deep blackness.

* * *

I woke with my eyes closed.I was laying down against cool ,smooth metal. I also felt a breeze against my is odd, I was just a prisoner. I opened my eyes. In the distance ,smoke arose from the distance. I sat up and looked around, then looked down. I was on a spider. The spider was pink and black.I tried to get onto my feet but my body ached like I couldn't use my muscles.A little groan escaped my mouth.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you," said the spider.

"What happened," I manged.

"I rescued you from those people,but I don't know why they captured you,"replied the spider.

"Where are we going,"I asked.

"Some where away,then maybe to Arachna castle,they might help you find your way home," said the spider.

"How did you know I was trying to get home?"I asked.

"I watched you look for your home for a while, then when you were captured, I helped you out,"the spider answered.

"Thank you for every thing,"I said,"And I don't know your name."

"My name is Matilda"she said.

"And mine is Kina",I said,"Now lets find a place to rest", seeing the sky grow dim.

"Right,"said Matilda.


	2. The Begining

Matilda and I had made camp ,in a part of the forest, miles from where Matilda rescued me.I went to get some firewood for the fire while I convinced Matilda to stay behind and rest.I had an armful of wood and I was about to turn back when I hit a hill slope.I tumbled down with the firewood. When I hit the bottom of the hill my ankle felt like it was on fire. Seconds later after I stopped something big and heavy right by me.

"You will not leave me alone,will you",I said partly sarcastic.

"And what would you do if I wasn't here,"said Matilda.

"Let me get the firewood and then you can help me back to camp,"I said knowing what she was about to say.

"Fine,"she said.

I was picking up the last of the wood when a I kicked a rock out of boredness.

 _Clink_

I turned towards the sound. It sounded like metal and a rock hitting together.I saw the glint of the metal a foot away from me.

"Kina, lets go,"Matilda said.

"Be there in a second," I replied.

I went to pick up the before I could touch it it attached itself to my left wrist.

"Aah!"I shrieked.

"What is wrong," asked Matilda.

"Nothing,"I said,"Something just shocked me."

"If you say so,but lets get back to camp," said Matilda.

"Okay," I replied.

Once we got to camp and we started a fire. I laid down in the web hammock that Matilda that made from her webs.

She came over and sat by the hammock.

Silence was around us until I finally broke it.

"What was your life before you met me."

She replied,"I was just a battle spider,protecting Arachna.I was on patrol when I ran into you. I don't know why but I felt i needed to follow about you Kina?So why are you here."

"Well,I was looking for a friend of went searching for the inner world because he believed the stories of it told by his Grandpa.I can't remember how I ended up here but I know why.I know he is here and somehow his Grandpa was too.I still remember those stories he told about Arachna and the Spider Riders."

I looked over at Matilda. I don't know how I knew but I could tell she was sleepy because of the long day we had.

"Lets get some sleep,we have a long day in the morning,"I said.

"Okay,"said the we both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Kina! Kina!"said Matilda while shaking me.

"What is wrong,"I said while getting out of the hammock.

"I was scouting the area while I let you get some more sleep in.I saw those guys who took are near by,"she said hastily.

"Let's get out of here then," I responded.

"Not so fast,"said a familiar ,creepy voice.

I turned around and saw the the two cloaked people how captured me with a dozen robots behind them.

"Now try to escape," he said laughing, knowing I would not escape him this time.


	3. The Journey starts

"You," I said with anger in my voice.

He turned to Matilda and said,"So you are one who broke my defenses and rescued a spoil of battle."

"First of all she isn't a spoil of war, second you took her and it's my job to help and third, yes I was the one that rescued her," she said trying to be calm.

"What do we do know," I asked.

"You came with me now,"said the leader.

"Never,"I said

"We have to get out of here now",said Matilda.

"How?"I asked

"What would your friends grandpa say in his stories in a situation like right know,"asked Matilda.

"He would say Arachna Power, but why do you a... What is happening?"

My bracelet was glowing a pink light and it shot into the the light stopped the cloaked guess were frozen in horror and shock.

"Let's go,"said Matilda.

I got on Matilda and we ran into the woods before our enemies could recover.

Once we stopped,I couldn't let go of what happened.

"What happened and how did it happen?",I kept asking myself.

"Kina,what is on your wrist? asked Matilda.

"It's just a bracelet I found last night when I feel down that hill,"I said showing her it.

"That is not a bracelet Kina,said Matilda,"that is a manacle of a spider rider of Arachna."

"What?!"I exclaimed.

I looked at the bracelet but it didn't look what I had found that had a light black gem(not grey) and a pink piece of metal came from it.

"How... Why was I chosen. I am the worst to be a great hero,besides I didn't come here to be a hero. I am here to find a close friend of mine who went missing without a trace,"I said.

"Kina," interrupted Matilda,I know you only came here to find your friend but you have been chosen by the Oracle. She wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't worth to be a spider rider."

"The Oracle, isn't she your goddess or something like that," I asked.

"Something like that,"said Matilda,"We do worship her but also she gives light and life to the Inner world as well as choose brave warriors to defend her chooses spider riders because of there bravery,determination and heart."

A thought accrued to me right then.

"Matilda,could my... friend be a spider rider? The way you describe the riders it is all he is and wants to be. He did want to find this place after all. He would love to be apart of all this."

"It's unlikely but not impossible," she said,"but I fell there is more to this friend of yours than you are letting on to me."

I gave her a smile.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that", I said,"but yes there is more than him than i have been telling you. He is my brother, my twin brother to be pacific .His name is Hunter Steel."


	4. Finding old memories

"Are you sure ,you heard about someone in Arachna castle might know were he is?",I asked screaming over the wind.

"Yes,"she replied with strain in her voice.

"Let's land,"I said

We stopped outside a forest by a town so Matilda could rest even though she didn't want to admit she was tired.

The town was small but was a big lake with little mountains on top, especially one in the middle of the lake. Town seemed calm and happy... too calm and happy of what I have experienced these last two days.

"I am going to scout a little bit ,but you stay here Matilda,"I said to my friend,"I mean it.

I went around the edges of the forest looking for anything suspicious, but no such thing.

I returned, thankfully Matilda was still there.

"Anything,"she asked.

"Nope,"I replied.

"I found something, and I think it might be yours," she said.

"You ..Matilda I told you to stay put,you need rest!"I exclaimed.

"I know but I wasn't just going to sit around so I looked around and I found this," she said showing me a pink backpack with a name on it _Kina Steel._

I went looking through it, nothing had been touched.I had my phone and laptop(useless know there is no Wi-fi and telephone towers or lines here),some food now rotten, some little scraps of metal for me to play with, a letter,and a small black box. I opened the box to see if the stuff was still in there. I found my clip and necklace that was in there and meant so much to me.

My clip was a pink gem shaped like a spider with the clip being black. The clip was the last thing my grandpa ever gave to me. The last gift he gave besides Hunter's headband.

Then I looked at the other thing in the box. A pink heart shaped necklace with a black heart inside it. Hunter had given me it for our birthday,before he went off on his adventure. Each heart was a locket with a picture inside ,so I could hold 4 pictures.

First one was just me just a year ago, and right beside that picture was me Hunter and I ,soon after that birthday party. If I ever saw that smile he smiled I don't know weather to punch him or hug him, probably both. The next heart had a picture of my mom and dad before they died. The next was Grandpa,Hunter and I a month before Grandpa died.

"I nearly forgot about this," I whispered.

I took my hair out from behind my ear and put the clip in my hair so the hair behind my ear stayed out of my eyes. Then I put my necklace on my neck to never forget what I was doing here.

"I'll see where we are and try to get some food,"I said to Matilda after I got over that moment,"In an hour I will come back and get you and head on our way to Arachna castle."

"No"

"Matilda I know you want to come but you can't. First you are tired and need rest ,and second you would cause too much attention,"I said.

I knew she wanted to come along but I needed to protect her as she had protected me for the last 36 hours.

"There might be a way that I can go with you and not been seen or known,"she said.

"Okay but how. That is again the last two days have been impossible in my book,"I said.

"I only know a little about manacles and I have also heard rumors and stories about them,"she said,"But raise your manacle and say Matilda, spider in and I should go into manacle space if I am your partner."

"If,"I said.

Matilda just stared at me.

"Okay here goes nothing,I said," Matilda spider in."

Suddenly, Matilda became a pink orb of light and flew into my manacle.

"Matilda are you there,"I asked.

"Yes,"replied her voice from my something donged on me.

"You say the spider riders are hero and...well if someone sees with the manacle won't I still cause attention,"I asked.

Matilda thought for a second and said,"I heard a rumor about this,but say manacle in and it should hide itself."

"Well ,it is worth a shot,"I said, "Manacle in."

The manacle I was wearing became the bracelet I had found in the woods in a matter of seconds.

"Okay Matilda lets go."

* * *

When I got into town, it was full of were every, playing and and women were at stands selling everything you could imagine,cloth, furniture, perfume and food.

"Hello,"said a young voice behind me.

I turned around to see two girls. One in a green shirt and a short brown skirt. The other in a purple long sleeve shirt and a long pink skirt. Both of the girls had a maroon and white stash.

"Hello,"I replied.

"You look tired and hungry, let us help you," said the green shirt girl.

"I'm fine," I said, lying.

"It's fine,said the girl in the green shirt trying to drag me along.

I put my left hand near my ear to here Matilda's opinion.

"Kina, you need food and if something happens I can save you,"said Matilda.

I touched my necklace and thought for a second,"what would Hunter want me to do," I thought.

"Fine,but only for a while I have to do something," I said to the two girls,"but I never caught your names."

"Our names are Sena and Mina," they said," sisters of the famous spider rider Corona."

"My name is Kina, now you said you wanted to help me,"I said teasingly.

And we walked together as new friends.


	5. New Evil

Note:

I am sorry for the mishaps of my other chapters. I am new to this site. I hope you enjoy my story and please review.

* * *

When they meant they wanted to help me they wanted to help and Mina feed me some delicious stew and was able to sneak some out for Matilda(if she could eat it.I don't know what battle spiders eat.)They also let me clean up and gave me a fresh set of clothes ,but I was going to put on my black shirt ,pink long sleeve jacket that ended three inches below the elbows and blue jeans as soon as they were clean.

By night time they gave me a place to sleep so I could get rest and of course I tried to refuse but lost to Sena, Mina, and Matilda.I laid down in my bed a stared out the window at the sun. It seemed to have many colors to it, and maybe I could get use to it.

I looked at my manacle on my writs and then my necklace that Hunter had given me.

"Hunter,"I whispered.

And I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I woke with the sun shinning bright. I put on my clothes that one of the twins had laid out for me after they had been wash. I grabbed my backpack that laid by the foot of the bed.I checked to make sure every thing was inside and headed down for breakfast.

"Good Morning," I said.

"Good Morning," replied Sena and Mina.

I sat down on the floor were they had food no time the food was gone for us three.

"Thank you for what you have done for me but now I have to go," I said to the sisters.

"What you can stay longer,"replied Mina.

"I know but I have to go,"I said.

"Why not?"asked Mina.

"I have to find someone and I need to find him as soon as I can,"I said.

"Him,"said Mina,"So he is your boyfriend."

"What what...No!,"I exclaimed.

"Come on admit it Kina. He is your boyfriend,"said Sena.

"I said 'No,'"I repeated.

"Your denial only proves us right,"said Mina.

I was feed up with this.I was super sensitive to this especial when it came to Hunter.

I was able to calm myself down and whispered,"No he is my brother."

"What was that Kina,"said Sena.

"I said 'He is my brother'",I replied.

"Oh sorry," said the twins.

"Its okay. You didn't know,"I said.

Suddenly the house shook like if we were in an earthquake.

"What is happening?, I asked.

The shaking stopped.

"The only time this has happened is when Beerain attacked, but we made peace with her and the rest of the Invectieds,"said Mina.

"It isn't the Invectieds,"I said and I ran outside.

A giant machine stepped machine looked like the giant machine that the spider riders had defeated but it was bigger. It also had a guy in a cloak but with black armor.

"People of Aliga,my name is Laric. I am a general of the mighty Scorpion. I will destroy your town unless one of you wind in the arena," said Laric," Now, who will fight in the arena?"

He pulled out a coin of the looks of it and threw it on the ground. Seconds later a giant arena come out of no where.

He pointed somewhere in the crowed."You will fight in the arena," said Laric.

Suddenly a wire came from the machine and shot into the crowed.

"No,let go of me!,"yelled a voice.

I knew that was Mina.

"Stop,"I yelled,"I will fight just leave her alone."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Fine,but you can not have any help in the arena,"he said.

"Very well,but you cannot destroy the town or harm anyone," I said.

"As you wish," said Laric.

I walked up and stepped into the arena.


	6. Saving the Day

The arena had long,ancient looking, black supports. It look great but terrifying. The rest of the arena was clear so the village could see me fail or win in the battle to save their homes.

A person rose up from the other side of the arena. He was draped in a long ,black cloak like Laric's ,but it also had black armor covering arms, legs and chest. He also had a long, sharp, brown spear in his right hand.

"He gets a weapon and I don't. I think that is a little unfair,"I shouted towards Laric.

He smiled and seemed to press a button on the tall machine.

Suddenly a wall of weapons appeared in front of me.

"Wow," I whispered to my self.

Many weapons decorated the walls, but one in particular.

I grabbed a bow and quiver off the wall.

As soon as they left the wall the wall sank back down.

Laric raised his hand and yelled"Fight."

My opponent must of thought I was a village girl that didn't know self defense. He came at me fast ,but not fast enough. I easily step sided. He turned around a swung his spear at me ,but I ducked as it flew over me. I drew an arrow and snagged the guys robes. He pulled my arrow out of his robes and ran toward me. The guy was started to get inpatient. He thought I should have been down already. He swung his spear once again, but that was a big mistake. I grabbed the shaft of his spear and shook it out of his hand. Once I had the weapon , I broke it in half and threw it on the floor. The man was in shock. I had disarmed him. I took my bow and knocked him upside the head, knocking him out cold.

I couldn't believe it , I did it. The city was cheering for me.

The floor under my unconscious opponent into the bottom of the arena.

"Nicely done ,but you still have to beat the "Heavy Hammers" first," said Laric.

"What?"

"Two more machines came out of the arena,right in front of me. They were the ones that tried to capture me, so I had a score to settle with those tin cans.

They both came charging at me.I steep-sided barley. Just as they turned I quickly shoot two arrows, one at each of them. The arrows hit them ,but didn't do much. Machine #1 can quickly at me and I charged. Right before we hit, I slid under it's feet, sliding. I forced myself to turn around ,and shoot a arrow. The arrow was able to hit a clink in it's armor. It jerked for a second and exploded. I stopped ,but I realized that I still had Machine #2. I turned around and saw it charging at me. I don't know how I was able to do it ,but new reflexes took over. I did a couple of back flips which was amazing to me since I couldn't ever do gymnastics. Machine #2 was still coming ,but I bought us some room. I quickly fired an arrow and step-sided. It barreled past me again. I kept at shooting arrows at it. As it turned around and continued to come at me, I was able to hit a clink in it's armor by the neck. It also exploded.

"I win! Now leave this town in peace!" I yelled.

All Laric did is smile.

"Impressive, but would you really think I would keep my word."

He pushed a button and the giant Heavy Hammer, destroyed the closest stand.

Everyone in town ran for cover.

"You lied!" I yelled at Laric.

"Of course," he said," My master is going to concord the entire Inner world."

I heard screaming. I looked over to see Sena and Mina. The giant machine had raised his arm to smash them. I had to protect them.

"I got this Kina,"said Matilda.

I knew what she was thinking.

"Manacle out."

My bracelet transformed into my manacle.

"Matilda, spider out."

A pink orb of light came out of my manacle and hurdled towards the twins. It suddenly became a giant pink and black battle spider. Luckily Matilda was able to grab the twins right before the crushing hand come on top of them. Matilda returned by my side. Sena and Mina got off the battle spider.

Sena and Mina seemed to ask the same questions.

"How...why... who is your partner."

"What a battle spider!" screamed Laric.

"We have to stop him now before any one gets hurt,"said Matilda.

"Agreed."

If my grandfather's stories had been true all along, what I was about to do should work.

"Arachna Power!" I yelled as I raised the manacle above my head.

A power seemed to erupt from my manacle. A web shaped light came over my clothes. Suddenly my clothes turned into pink and black armor. Just as fast a different bow appeared. It wasn't made out of wood and it was pink and black just like my armor. Also on my left hand grew a heart shaped pink and black shield.

As soon as the light died and the power faded , I was ready for battle.

I looked over at Matilda. She didn't look a lot different ,but I could tell she was armored. She looked back at me.

"Let ride," I said.

"Right."

I jumped onto Matilda ,and we rode into battle.


	7. The First Battle

Sorry it has taken me forever to post this next chapter. I have been more in a watching mood and imaginative mood than writing mood lately. Please enjoy it.

* * *

Luckily with Laric surprised ,Matilda was able to tackle the Heavy Hammer. As soon as it was down ,Matilda jumped off. It only took a second for Laric and his machine to get back up.

"You will pay for that,"he yelled.

One of the metal fists started to come at us.

"Matilda..."

"I know,"she replied as she jumped out of the way.

Suddenly we went crashing into a house, which no one was luckily in.

"Ow," I whispered.

"Ha, ha ,ha!"laughed Laric.

I realized when we dodged the first arm, the second one came at us. I looked over to see Matilda right beside me.

"Matilda are you alright?"

"Yea. You?"

"Bruised and cut ,but fine,"I replied.

"Then lets go and save the village."

"Right."

I got back on Matilda ,and she jumped back in the air.

"We need to stop those arms before they do more damage," I told Matilda.

"Hang on,"she replied.

I didn't ask questions ,so I crouched down and held of to a piece of her armor. She started shooting webs at the arms at different angles. When she finished the arms were wrapped up tight.

"Kina. We have to finish this now ,while he is open."

"Right."

 _"But how exactly?"_ I said to myself.

I saw the webs starting to break as the machine and Laric struggled.

 _"I am so going out on a limb here!"_

I pulled my bow back hard and felt as if I was channeling my energy into my arrow. When I let go ,my arrow seemed to be full of power. When the arrow hit the machine a explosion rocked the town.

"NOOOOO!"screamed Laric as he flew away in the explosion of the blast.

I took a deep breath.

"That's over,"I said.

"No ,Kina. That was only one battle. We have many more in store."

I sighed.

I realized everyone in town was starting to come out of there hiding places.

"Matilda, we have to go,"I said.

"Okay Kina."

Matilda ran to the edged of the woods.

"Matilda, spider in."

Matilda disappeared from under my feet. A pink orb of light was left in her place and flew into my manacle.

"Now to get out of the armor."

"Say 'Rider out',"Matilda told me from in sided the manacle.

"Rider out."

Correct enough, my armor soon vanished and was replaced by my regular clothes.

I ran into the woods. I had to get out of here. I couldn't let anybody find out who I am and slow me down from finding Hunter. I ran until someone popped from behind a tree in front of me.

"Sena? What are you doing here?"

"Thanking you and trying to help you,"she replied.

"She is right. You are injured."

I turned around to see Mina.

"I am fine."

"No ,your not Kina. Look at our self. Your holding your arm and breathing heavily,"argued Sena.

I realized I was doing what they were saying. My arms felt like lead and every muscle was on fire.

"I can't stop. I have to find my brother. You know how important family is so please, let me go so I can find my brother."

"We know you want to go Kina, but would your brother want you to suffer while you try to find him. Plus if you die out there because you were injured , how would you find him?"

"They have a point Kina,"replied Matilda.

I was caught on what to do. The twins had a point ,but I wanted to continue looking for Hunter. But I didn't need to answer them. The world started to spin. I loss the felling in my legs. Soon my eyes became dark.

* * *

I woke up with pain every where. I was laying in the room I slept in last night with a blanket over me. Outside the oracle sun shinned dimly. I slowly pulled off the blanket . Bandages were wrapped on my left knee ,wrist and shoulder while on the right my ankle and elbow where wrapped ,along with my ribs.

"She's alive,"said a voice.

"Are you okay, Matilda."

"I am worried about you ,but I am fine."

"How long..."

"A while. It is almost night time."

I slipped the covers back over me. It was hard to comprehend what I have been through for the last two days.

"It is nice to see you awake."

I looked over to see Sena.

"Hello ,Sena."

"Hello ,Kina."

"I am going to leave soon, you know and you and your sister can't stop me."

"I know ,but we won't let you leave until your healed."

I put my head back on my pillow.

"Kina believe me, I know you want to go look for your brother ,but this is for the best.

"I know that Sena, but my brother has been missing for a year. I want to find him."

"I understand you care for your brother, but would he wouldn't want you to hurt your self looking for him,"replied.

"Your right ,he wouldn't."

Silence followed.

"Good night Kina,"she said as she left the room.

"Good night Sena,"I replied.

I looked out the window right by my bed and saw the light fading. I knew today was just one part of my adventure."

"Good night Matilda."

"Good night partner."

I laid down on my bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I really hope your wait was worth it. Hope you like.


	8. Hiding the Idenity

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. My Docs keep on deleting due to the fact I am rarely getting on due to school. Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

The healing process was taking a very, very, VERY long time. I was put on bed rest by the siblings for three days unable to do anything but eat, sleep, talk to Matilda and try to sneak out of bed (but Mina and Sena made sure I stayed in bed). Once I was able to get out of bed, I almost jumped out. The first few steps were hard because of the stiffness of my legs,but it got better as I continued walking.

"Is it okay if I go outside? I really need some fresh air," asked the siblings.

"Of course,"they said in union.

I decided to leave my jacket on my bed since the weather seemed so nice. I walked outside using the wall as some support. I took a deep breath taking in the warm air, as the oracle sun shone on my face. I smile came to face as I went back to a distant memory at my grandfather's farm. Hunter and I would listen to our grandfather's not-so-make believe stories and play in the vast backyard especially if it was warm outside.

"Arachna Power!" Hunter would yell as we pretended we were spider riders of Arachna.

I would of never of thought I would be saying those words for real.

"The spider riders are here!" I heard a villager yell to the town.

Numerous people began running to the edge of town where the voice had come from.

 _"Crap. If they find out I am a spider rider it can make things more difficult to find Hunter."_

I hastily limber inside the house.

"What is wrong Kina?" asked Sena, seeing the worry on my face.

"There are some spider riders here,"I replied.

Sena turned to Mina and said,"Do you think it is Corona?"

"Who knows,"replied her sister.

"Corona?"

"She is our younger sister. She is a spider rider," Mina said quickly with excitement in her voice.

"Oh."

Judging by Sena and Mina's faces, I bet they forgot that I was trying to avoid the spider riders. Suddenly some one knocked on the door.

"Corona is that you,"Mina called at the door.

"Yes it is me."

I hobbled to my bedroom door,grabbing my jacket and putting it on. It was while I was going to my room that Sena and Mina realized why I had been a worried. As soon as I put my arms through the sleeves of my jacket, I heard happy greetings of the sisters. I made sure my manacle was covered and quickly told Matilda what was going on before I left my room. I stopped for a moment to calm myself before stepping into the room.I saw a blonde headed girl with her hair tied up in a bun sitting next to the sisters. She had on black boots that reached up past the knee. A hot pink shirt and a peach shirt with no sleeves and gloves that extended past her elbows. What caught my eye was the balls of topaz on her boots, shirt and ears. Sena, Mina and Corona were sitting on the floor in the middle of a conversation.

"Wait so you have a real sister," I heard Mina exclaimed during the conversation.

"Yep and she is also a spider rider, but she isn't here. She had other thing to do,"she replied.

"Aww, all three of us wanted to meet her," Sena cried.

"Three?"

Sena realized what she had said ,but it was too late.

"If there is three of you where is..."

"Hello," I said grabbing Corona's and the sibling's attention, "My name is Kina," I said introducing myself.

"Oh,hello. I am Corona,"she replied,"Nice to meet you."

"You too,"I replied taking a seat next to them.

 _This is going to be hard.I am not much of an actor ,but if anything comes up I hope the siblings can help ,but if they can't..._

"So, I heard that a spider rider saved the town,"Corona began.

"Oh yes,"Mina said giving me a glance," She was amazing."

"Wait.. so it was an other spider rider. Aquna, Princess Sparkle and me went on patrol the other day. I thought one of the boys had saved you!" Corona said shocked.

I gave Mina a quick,"Seriously!" look and then looked away.

"Oh is that so..."said Sena nervously.

 _This isn't going well at all._

"Who is she,"Corona asked.

I saw the girls began to melt and I was not about to allow an other slip.

"Nobody knows. When Laric started to destroy the town everyone ran for cover. No one was able to see her face,"I said quickly.

Corona eyed me suspiciously.

"Who is Laric,"she asked.

 _Oh great now I slipped ..I can tell her the truth ,but still keep my identity a secret._

"When Laric arrived he had his arena and forced someone to fight in it. When Sena was picked to go in I jumped in the way and decided to fight," I said calmly.

"Oh wow. I am surprised you didn't get hurt."

"Well she actually did,"replied Sena,"She has been laying in bed for three days."

"Even though I disagree with it," I added.

Corona gave a small laugh.

"Yea. They will make sure you get better especially by extreme means,"she said.

"Hey Corona,it is about time to go,"said a voice that caused me to jump a little.

"Oh sorry Kina, I bet Venus didn't mean to scare you, but she is right it is about time for me to head back."

"Aw ,but you just got here,"the sisters said together.

"I know, but my work is never done. I have a lot to do as a spider rider."

 _That is exactly why I don't want you to figure out that I am a spider rider._

"Well,I guess you can leave. I believe you are here with your boyfriend aren't you,"said Sena.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he is not my boyfriend!" said Corona turning a little red.

Sena and Mina giggled and I smiled a little. Corona's reaction was a little funny. We all stood up. Sena and Mina hugged Corona bye. Corona then came up to me holding out her left hand.

"I hope we can meet again some time,"she said.

"Me too,"I replied.

Even though I was right handed I took out my left hand and shook it. Suddenly something hit my eye. Part of my manacle was showing. I slowly put my hand down trying to make sure Corona didn't see my manacle.

"Well I better get going,"Corona said walking out the door.

"Bye,"we all said.

As soon as she got out the door I let out a sigh of relief.

"I am so glad she didn't find out,"I said in aspiration.

"Yea,sorry about those slip-ups Kina,"said Mina.

"It's fine. I almost did it myself,"I replied.

"Well one thing is for sure, the spider riders will be looking for you,"said Sena.

"Not quite. They are not looking for Kina ,but for the 8th spider rider, but they won't get far. I am going to keep myself a secret until I find my brother."

"We will,"said Matilda,"Remember we are in this together."

"Of course we are,"I replied.

* * *

Finally this chapter is done. Happy late Christmas or almost Happy New Year's Eve since it is tomorrow. I am sorry it took so long to get this up ,but please R and R. Thank you. :)


End file.
